Dance Dance Revolution X: Love Story
by Feardancer
Summary: Yuni and Gus have been crushing on each other for some time now. Gus sees the right time to win Yuni's heart. Will they fall for each other, or will their friendship end just like that? Yuni/Gus, Akira/Sa-Ja
1. Responsibilities

Yo! This is Feardancer, and I'm back with a new fanfic. I got this idea of pairing Akira with Sa-Ja, and Yuni with Gus. So don't ask, 'cause it's a long story. Most of you guys need to write some good DDR stories. I heard a rumor that X2 is the last game for the PS2. Hopefully, I can get a PS3 for Christmas and wait for the new DDR version that comes out in spring. Before that time, I wanted to do a oneshot fanfic of Yuni and Gus. Poor Emi has strep throat that has been going on after getting well from the H1N1. Trust me. Getting sick sucks. But when I tried to dance, the fever went down and I started breathing better. Now that the school semester is over, I can have more time working on this fanfic. After this chapter's done, I work on Gus's point of view, and he'll be talking to Rage and Zero. This story's gonna be good. I can tell. After this story's done, I'll be writing a DDR and Legend of Zelda crossover fanfic, and I'll have Rage and Yuni fall in love with each other. Get ready for DDR Love Story.

* * *

It was a nice, warm sunny day. The kids were outside playing, the birds were singing, and Rage thought it was nice enough to make his famous takoyaki at the MAX Carnival, a Japanese traditional food that's a pancake with octopus. He packed the stuff he needed, and walked out the door of his house, and went downtown to catch a bus. When the bus stopped, he got off, made it to his stand, and got everything ready. That day, his very first customers were Yuni and PiX.

"Hi, Rage!" PiX greeted.

He was surprised to see Yuni and PiX out so early. "Sup, girls?" Rage looked at Yuni. "I see you didn't sneak out as a maid."

Yuni giggled. "Not this time," she sang. "PiX and I were on our way to the EXTRA Mall, and she wanted to see you again."

"And PiX also wants to thank Rage again that for saving Yuni and PiX from those mean Dark-Zukins." Her tiny arms wrapped around Rage's legs.

He patted her on the head. "Your welcome," Rage said. "What're friends for?"

"Anyway, how's Emi?" Yuni asked. "Is she getting any better from strep throat that's going on?"

"Yeah, she's fine," Rage said. "I'll be visiting her later."

"Okay, well tell her I said get better so we can dance at the arcade." Yuni said.

"Alright, I will," he promised. Rage noticed a crowd moving in. "Oh, gotta go."

"Alright see ya!" Yuni and PiX ran away from the crowd before they could get stuck.

The two sisters made it to the mall, and started looking around for new clothing. Yuni took PiX to a beauty parlor, and put some make-up on her, and they were walking to a bench to rest for five minutes.

PiX started to feel strange. "Yuni, PiX has to go potty!" she begged.

"Okay, come on." Yuni grabbed her hand, and took her to the ladies' room. PiX went inside and Yuni waited for her to come.

PiX walked out. "Okay, PiX is done."

"Did you flush?"

"Yep."

Then Yuni and PiX heard loud music coming from the top floor. The beats came on coming and coming. A few minutes the music ended.

Yuni smiled. "I guess Gus is here," she sighed. Deep down, Yuni had a bit of a crush on Gus for some time now. She looked down to PiX, but she was no where in sight. Yuni gasped. "PiX? PiX? PiX???" Her pace quickened as she was looking for her sister. "PiX, where are you???" Yuni pulled out her cell phone to call PiX and ask her where she was, but there was no service. "PiX?!?!" Yuni called aloud. She felt her heartrate fasten.

"Hey," a low voice called. Yuni turned and saw Gus holding PiX's hand.

Yuni sighed with relief. "Oh, thank you so much, Gus."

PiX ran into Yuni's arms. "Hi, big sister."

"Oh, PiX don't ever do that to me again," she said. "Thank you so much, Gus."

"It's no problem," he replied. "I saw her lost, and I wanted to help her find you."

"Well, thank you Gus so much for helping PiX for finding Yuni."

"You're welcome," he said. He looked back at Yuni. "How'd you two get lost from each other?"

Yuni shrugged. "I guess my mind was on............ the new song I'm writing."

He nodded, then he noticed Akira. "Heads up! Akira's comin'."

Yuni gasped. "We can't go home, yet!"

"Uh," Gus looked around and noticed a huge crowd. "This way!" He grabbed Yuni's hand, picked PiX up, and walked them into the huge crowd and made an exit out of the mall.

"Whew," Yuni breathed. "Thank you, Gus."

"Don't mention it," he said. He then looked down at Yuni. Gus noticed how light blue her eyes were. He did think that they were quite beautiful. He snapped back into reality. "Um, anyway," he paused. "Yuni, do you wanna meet me at the EXTREME Arcade this Friday?"

"Why?"

"Well, I need a new dance partner, and I want to team up with you."

Yuni thought about it for a moment. She didn't had anything going on that day. "Okay. I will." She was Akira's new dance partner, but he now has teamed up with Sa-Ja from Egypt. And both Akira and Sa-Ja just started dating.

"Great," he said. Gus's eyes widened. "Uh-oh, gotta get back to my turntables."

"Okay, see you Friday then."

He nodded, then went back inside the mall. She watched him enter back into the mall.

"Yuni's got a boyfriend!" PiX sang.

Yuni scoffed. "We're not dating, PiX. He just wants to hang out with me as a friend. That's all."

"Yeah, right."

"I agree with PiX," a voice came in.

Yuni glared at Rage. "I thought you were working."

He shrugged. "Technical difficulties with the power at the carnival."

"Well, that explains it then."

"Anyways, I saw you with Gus," he continued. "I also heard that we wants to dance with you at the arcade. He even helped you girls sneak away from Akira." His grin turned into a smirk.

Yuni gasped. "Reiji Itoh, don't you dare!"

"Oh, Akir-"

Yuni covered Rage's mouth. "Shut up already," she growled angrily. "The last thing I need is to be caught right now." She took her hand back. "And this is none of your business."

"Fine," he mumbled. "Geez, Yuni. Can't you take a joke?"

She sighed. "Come on, PiX. Let's go." Yuni grabbed PiX's hand and walked away.

"Okay, bye." he said.

"Bye, Rage." PiX called.

A few hours later, Yuni and PiX returned home to their mansion, and they notice that Akira was still out looking for them. Yuni was thinking about how much Gus helped her out that day. The door opened.

"There you girls are!" Akira yelled.

Yuni smiled sheepishly. "Hi, Akira," she squeaked. "How are you today?"

"Don't give me that, Yuni Verse," his tone rose. "You're lucky that Gus found PiX before some phsyco or some assassin did!"

Yuni eyes widened. "Akira, I'm sorry. I-"

"Next time, hold PiX's hand. Never take your eyes off of her! EVER!!!" Akira's voice was so loud that Maid-Zukin and Robo 2000 heard it from upstairs.

Hot tears came out of Yuni's eyes. "I said I was sorry, Akira."

"You better-"

"Akira, please don't yell at Yuni," PiX said. He looked down at the little sister. "Yuni's just stressed out about her new song that she's writing. It's getting close to be done, but she's nervous about singing it next week."

Akira's face was calm. He did remember that Yuni hasn't been getting enough sleep because this song could be her biggest hit yet. He turned to face Yuni, but she wasn't in the room anymore.

"Yuni?" Akira called.

"Big sister?" PiX called.

Yuni was in her room, sitting on her bed crying. She didn't mean to lose PiX like that. She ignored the calls from the livingroom, and stayed in her room on her bed.

There was a knock on her door, and she didn't feel like seeing anyone. "Go away!"

The door opened anyway. "It's just me," Akira sat down with Yuni and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "PiX told me about your song, and your just stressed." He noticed that she was crying, and pulled her closer to him.

"I didn't want to make excuses, but I-"

"I know. I shouldn't have yelled at you. Ever since the Dark-Zukin attack, I guess I was too strict. I'm sorry. You're taking responsibilities seriously, and we're all very proud of you, Yuni."

Yuni looked at him, and wiped her tears away. "Thanks, Akira."

After Akira apologized to Yuni, they spent the rest of the day at the mansion, and went to bed at night.

* * *

How was that? Tell me what you think about it. Next chapter's comin' right up~


	2. Gus's Feelings

Ha! It's midnight, and I managed to get another chapter up. I probably need to get some sleep before- *falls asleep on the desktop*

* * *

Later that night, Gus gathered up his records, and he was headed straight back to his home to get some rest. He thought about Yuni and how he helped her get PiX back. It was also the very first time to look in Yuni's eyes.

"I've never seen a girl's eyes so light blue before," he said to himself. "Sure, I've been crushing on her ever since, but how can someone normal like me can get closer to a rich young girl like her?"

"That can I can help you with."

Gus gasped. He turned and saw Rage. "What do you know anyway?"

"I've been friends with her since she came to Japan, remember?"

"Whatever," Gus continued to walk away.

"It's not like you _love_ her," he called. "I saw you ask her out to the arcade today."

He stopped, and turned. "Rage, will you just stay out of this?"

Rage glared. "Do you wanna get closer to her or what?"

The disc jockey sighed. "What do you want me to do?"

"Okay, she's a bit difficult at times, but she's a bit easy going, so take it easy on her since she's been having trouble," Rage said. "Remember those Dark-Zukins that attacked her and PiX?"

"Yeah."

"Now that Akira's goin' out with another girl, and Emi's still sick, she feels often alone. And she's so stressed out over that new song that due next week, and she can't come up with new lyrics, and it feels like she needs a break."

"You're waisting your time..." A new low voice came in.

Both Rage and Gus turned and saw a man with short silver hair wearing a faux jacket, a brown shirt under the jacket, black boots, and black jeans.

"Well, what a surprise, Zero," Rage said with a hint of sarcasm.

He ignored Rage's comment. "If you truly love the girl, take things a little bit slow, tell her how you fell about her, and if she doesn't feel the same way, then oh well."

Gus glared at him, then at Rage. "What is it with you people?"

"And another thing, she sneaks out of her mansion ever once and a while, so it'll be more difficult to get closer to her, so if anything goes wrong, just let me know, okay? Rage asked.

"Yeah, yeah." With that, Gus walked away back to his house, thinking about Rage's advise.

Rage looked at Zero. "How long have you been listening to this?"

"Ever since you two walked by," Zero replied. "I don't know why you're still helping him after he told you not to meddle in his business."

"I've known Yuni ever since she and Emi became bestfriends. I was her guardian once, so there." he stated. "And he asked how to get closer to her."

Zero started walking away. "Don't make the girl uncomfortable or hurt herself."

Rage rolled his eyes, and started walking over to Emi's house to check on her to make sure that she was okay. Gus on the other hand, unlocked his door, and went inside.

_"What do they mean by love?"_ he thought. "We're just friends. But what would happen if I told her now? Will be still be friends, or will she hate me?" Gus asked himself. "Gah!"

He decided to let it go for tonight, and focused on tomorrow for he would go DJ in the streets everday since it was summertime.


	3. Closer to the Heart

Hey OH! Sorry it took me so long to put on another chapter. Things got busy, and my sixteenth birthday's today. Whoo HOO! There's a new driver on the road. Anyway, this story's gonna take a little while to finish, so you're gonna have to be patient with me or I'll stop this story. Yeah. I decided to make Julio Ruby's cousin. If you don't like the idea, I'll stop. Anyway, Yuni's new song is the next chapter so get ready to sing along.

* * *

When Friday finally came, Yuni got dressed in a nice purple tank top, blue jeans, and her high heeled white boots, put her hair up in swirly pigtails, and she decided to go for a walk around town while waiting for the arcade to open.

_"So I put my hands up, playing my song, the butterflies fly away,"_ Yuni was singing one of her smash hits.

"Hey, sweet thang," A low voice called.

She gasped, turned around to find a gang of three boys that looked about the age of eighteen, and she started walking away. They snickered, and followed her.

She stopped. "What do you want?" she asked.

"Well, aren't you so feisty today," the tall boy with black hair said.

"Now that's how I like 'em," the muscular boy said.

"Leave me alone," Yuni ordered. She started walking away, and then noticed them following her. "Go away!"

"D'aww, come back here," the tough looking boy said. "C'mon over here."

She ran. "Leave me alone!" she cried.

"Get her!" the tall boy ordered.

Yuni was being chased by the gang, and it wasn't long when a man with a green mohawk saw her being chased, so he followed them to help her. He realized that they were going around the same building, so he went inside an alley, and waited for them to come around.

The boys disappeared as Yuni came around the building. "Someone help!" she cried. "Please, help! Where's Akira when I need him?!?" When she came up to the alley, she was grabbed by someone, and was dragged into the darkness. "Let me-" Yuni was cut off as he put a hand over her mouth, and he wrapped his arm around her waist. She then saw the three boys run past the alley. She figured that she was being kidnapped by the guy who dragged her in the alley, so she screamed as loud as she could while he still had his hand over her mouth.

He moved into the sunlight that hit the dark alley. "Yuni, it's okay," he said. "It's me." He took his hand off her mouth.

Yuni stopped screaming, and looked up at the man. "Gus, it's you." She started shivering.

"You okay?" he asked. "They didn't hurt you, did they?"

"No."

"Why are you shiverin' then?"

"I'm just a little bit scared."

"It's okay, you're safe with me." He still had his arms around her waists.

"Uh, Gus, you can let me go now."

"Oh, sorry."

Gus released her, then they both walked out of the alley. The boys were long gone now. By the time they reached the arcade, Yuni was calmed down, and the shivering stopped. The EXTREME Arcade was busy due to the new Dance Dance Revolution X machine. They found Disco, Robo-Zukin, CONCENT Be-fU, Rage, Emi, Ruby, and Julio.

"Hey," Julio called to Yuni and Gus. "Yuni and Gus are here."

Rage noticed some scared look on Yuni's face. "Yuni, you okay? You look like you saw a ghost."

"Uh, I was being chased."

"What!?" Emi gasped.

"Who, Yuni?" Disco asked with concern.

"Three boys who looked about eighteen years old."

"Yuni, don't go home alone," Robo-Zukin said.

"R-Z and I will drive you home tonight." Be-fU said. "Who knows what they might do to you when you're alone?"

"I'll take her home," Gus said. "She'll be safe with me."

"Enough about my safety, but are we gonna dance or not?"

"Alright, we'll let this slide," Disco said. "Let's try out the new game."

"Mine! It's mine!" Ruby called.

Julio was behind her. "Wait up, cousin!"

Gus looked down at Yuni's worried face. "Why don't we sit down while we wait for Ruby and Julio to get done?"

She nodded, and they went to the snack bar to wait for Ruby and Julio. This was the very first time Yuni was being chased by older boys.

"Thanks, Gus," she said. "Thank you for saving me from those boys."

He smiled. "You're welcome. We couldn't let anything happen to you now, could we?"

"I guess not."

"Yuni! Gus! You're up!" Julio called.

They went on the stage, selected a their style, steps, and Yuni let Gus pick the first song. _SOUL CRASH_ started playing, and they were getting the steps just right, and they both cleared with a low grade AA. Then Yuni picked _Dance Celebration_ and this time, Yuni got an A while Gus was still getting AAs. Their final stage was_ Trip Machine Climax(X-Special)_, and they both got low grade of an A. After they got off, Emi and Rage started their songs.

"It was really nice of Gus to save Yuni's life," Emi said to Rage. "But, they've been acting strange around each other lately."

"Wonder why?" Rage asked. He knew that they've been crushing on each other, and they were close friends.

At the snack bar, Gus bought her a bottle of water. "So, Yuni," he said. "How's that new song comin'?"

She smiled. "It's just about done," she answered. "Just a few more words, and I'll call it done."

"What's it about?"

"Well, since you're the first one to ask me about it, I'll tell you all about it," she said. "The title is called _Someday,_ and it talks about how a girl will find the boy of her dreams."

"Can't wait to hear it."

After dancing all day at the arcade, it was almost time for Yuni to go home. But she was afraid to go alone in case the boys would stalk her again.

"Hey, it's almost time for me to go home, so I'm gonna take off early."

"Mind if I walk you home?" Gus asked. "You may never know when those stupid bozoes might show up."

Yuni nodded. "Thanks, I'd like that."

"See ya, Yuni." Disco said.

"Bye, guys." she said and walked out with Gus. "Thanks again for saving me today, Gus."

"It's no trouble," he said. "I just couldn't let them hurt you."

"Well, can we not tell Akira about this?"

"Why not?"

"He may never leave me alone again."

He did remember Rage telling him that he'll have a hard time getting closer to her when she's stuck in the mansion. "How come you're not aloud outside the mansion?"

No one has ever asked her that before besides Emi."It's..... complicated," she replied.

He thought she felt uncomfortable trying to tell him. "If it's personal, you don't have to tell-"

"No, it's just....... my parents don't want me to do anything reckless..... and if it gets on the news, who know what will happen.... they only let me out whenever I have to record or act in a movie."

"That's not fair," Gus said. "It sounds like that you're not close to any members of your family."

Yuni shook her head. "My parents are always away. The only people that I'm close to is PiX and all of my friends."

"Y'know, Yuni. If there's any problems, and if no one's there to listen to you, I'm all ears," he said. Yuni looked up at him. "I promise."

She smiled a little. "Thanks."

A few minutes later, they arrived at Yuni's mansion. The light was on in the livingroom.

"I guess Sa-Ja and Akira are waiting for me," Yuni said. "Well, thank you for walking me home today, Gus."

"It was no problem," he said. Yuni turned around to go inside, but then they heard a new voice call to them.

"Hey, you two,"

Yuni turned face the surprising visitor. "Disco?"

"What're you doing here?" Gus asked.

"You two are invited to my pool party after Yuni's new song comes out."

"Sweet," Gus said. "I'll be there."

"You know I'll be there."

"Good," Disco said. "See ya." He ran to the next guests before Yuni and Gus could say anything.

"Well," she said. "Goodnight, Gus."

"Goodnight."

Yuni slowy went inside while watching Gus walk away from the mansion. She giggled behind her hands. _"Gus, you're so sweet. Thank you __so much."_ she thought.

* * *

Gus saved Yuni's life. YAY! Okay. Be ready for the next chapter.


	4. Nightmare

Sorry again it took me so long to come up with this chappie. My sister was on the computer all day. Next time, I'll lock her in the bathroom. I think this is the best part of the story, Yuni is sleep walking, and everyone tries to find her, then once again Gus came to save her. Whoo hoo!!!

I guess I better stop talking and let y'all read this chapter~

* * *

After dropping Yuni off at her home, Gus started walking over to his house, and getting things ready for tomorrow to DJ at the mall. On the way, he ran into Rage who was waiting for him.

"So, how're things going with you and Yuni?" he asked.

Gus sighed. "I thought I told you to stay out of this?!?"

Rage ignored Gus's question. "I take it that you're getting closer to her, aren't you?"

"You were right, Rage."

"What do ya mean?"

"She does feel alone," he said. "She's close to PiX, and you guys."

Rage nodded. "You didn't force her to tell you, didn't you?"

"No."

"This is a good sign. You're getting closer to her everytime you talk to her, and she's starting to trust you-" Rage was interrupted when his cell phone rang. "Yes, Ems?" His eyes then widened. "Missing?"

Gus raised an eyebrow in question. _"Who's missing?" _he wondered.

"We're on it!" he said and hung up.

"What's going on?" Gus asked.

"Yuni's gone! She slept walk out of the mansion!"

"What!?"

"This isn't good man," Rage said. "Back in Japan, she slept walk all the way over to Emi's house!"

"That bad, huh?"

"Well, duh! Emi wants us to take a look at the ocean while her, Ruby, and Sa-Ja look at the park. Disco, and Jenny are looking for her at the park. Julio and Ruby are seaching the streets. Akira and Alice are looking at the TV Tower."

"Right! Let's go!"

Yuni was walking down the silent and empty street with her eyes closed. She was dreaming about singing her new song in front of her fans. She then started heading for the ocean. "Thank you, everyone!" she mumbled. Then she started singing her next song, and she suddenly messed up. In the outside world, she walked to a bridge and she was close to a ledge. "No! Let me start over!"

"Young one," a woman's voice with concern called over to Yuni in her dream. She was wearing a royal dress and a cat hood with a crown on her head. "Wake up! You're in danger!" the Queen-Zukin cried. "You're falling OFF a bridge!!!"

Her eyes slowly opened, then closed again. Her foot lifted over the water. Gus and Rage were going across the bridge to stop Yuni from falling.

"YUNI!" Gus called aloud.

She then started screaming. "Get away from me!" In her dream, the fans turned into shadow people with glowing red eyes, then they started grabbing her legs, and tried to drag her down towards them. "Get away!"

"WAKE UP, YUNI!" Rage called.

When they got there, Gus got her down from the rail, and shook her hard. "Wake up, Yuni! WAKE UP!"

Her eyes opened, she gasped aloud, then screamed. "Get away-"

Gus held her close. "It's okay, Yuni." he assured. "It's me and Rage."

Tears spilt from her eyes. "Not again," she sobbed.

"You're okay, Yuni," Rage said. He pulled out his cell phone, and the first person he called was Akira. "Akira, we found her."

"Where are you guys at now?" he asked.

"We're at the Step Zone Bridge," Rage answered. "She almost fell off the bridge."

"I'm on my way! Tell Emi and Sa-Ja right now!"

"You got it." Rage hung up on Akira, and started dialing Emi's number. He then looked over at Yuni who was being held close in Gus's arms.

"It's gonna be okay, Yuni." Gus whispered softly.

She did nothing but cry. "That was so scary."

"Shhh, it's okay. You're alright. We're here."

After Rage was done telling everyone that him and Gus found Yuni, he went to her and Gus, and placed his hand on Yuni's back. "You okay, Yuni?"

"I'm scared." she squeaked, then started crying again.

Gus hugged her tight. "It's okay, Yuni. You're safe now."

"Don't worry," Rage said. "Akira's on his way to take you home."

She calmed down a bit. "Thank you, Rage and Gus."

"Hey, Gus is the one that caught you."

She looked up at Gus. "Thank you, Gus. Thank you."

He wiped her tears away. "You're welcome, Yuni."

A few car lights shone on them, plus Jenny's motorcycle. Akira rushed to Yuni.

"Akira!" Yuni got out of Gus's arms, and went into Akira's.

"It's okay," Akira said. "You okay?"

"Yuni, are you alright sweetheart?" Sa-Ja asked.

"I'm fine," she answered. "Thanks to Rage and Gus."

Zero walked over to Akira, Yuni, and Sa-Ja with his medical bag in hand. "Is she alright?"

Akira looked over at Zero. "She's okay."

Zero pulled out his light, and shone it in her eyes to check for any problems. "You seem to be fine."

"Good job, guys." Disco said.

"It was no problem," Rage said. "Besides, Gus is the one who caught her before she fell into the water."

Disco looked over at Gus. "Thanks a lot then, Gus."

"It's no problem."

"Thank you, Gus." Akira said.

He nodded to Akira. "You're welcome."

An hour later after saving Yuni, everyone went to their homes and fell asleep except for Gus. He kept on thinking about Yuni and that he saved her life two times that day. Most of all, he thought about how close he held her in his arms. He was now hoping that she would be okay for the rest of that night.

_"It must've been scary for her,"_ he thought._ "I hope she'll be okay tonight."_ Deep in his thoughts, he then fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Still not over~


	5. Someday

Hah! I got chapter uploaded early this morning. I don't have school today, cause it's all snowy down here where I live. That should give me more time to come up with the next chapter. Real quick, _I Fly_ is sung by Hayden Panettiere, and _Someday _is sung by Miley Cyrus feat. Trace Cyrus. You all need to listen to _Someday._ It's quite catchy.

* * *

After a long three weeks, Yuni has finally finished writing her new song. She checked for mistakes, checked for hard notes to get, and it pretty much looked good enough to sing. She placed it in her backpack, grabbed a few bottles of water, and she walked out the door.

"Wait until Disco hears this song." she said.

She made it to the TV Tower where Alice, Disco, and Gus were waiting. They walked in, and Yuni was nice enough to let Alice go first. She was singing her new song _I Fly._ Alice had reached her final word in her song.

"How was that, Disco?" she asked.

He turned on the speaker. "Nicely done, Alice," Disco said. "Take a thrity minute break."

"I'm a bit nervous," Yuni said. "What if I mess up, or miss a note, or get off pitch, or-"

Gus placed his hands on her shoulders. "Relax," he said. "You'll do fine. Take deep breaths."

She breathed in, and out three times. "Thanks. I'm calm now." Then something came into her mind. "Oh, thanks again for saving me three days ago."

"It was no problem. We definetly can't let anything happen to you."

"Yuni, you're turn." Disco said.

"Okay then," she said. Yuni showed Disco the new song, and he scanned the notes and the words. "Well, is it lovely?"

"It is, but I think something's missing," he answered. "What you need is some backup singer."

Yuni's jaw dropped. "The song's due today, Disco!" she exclaimed angrily. "Where are we gonna find a backup singer by the end of the-"

Gus looked at the notes. "I can handle these parts," he said.

Disco lowered his sunglasses in question. "You sing?"

Gus shrugged. "Sometimes if the occasion calls for it."

Yuni's heartrate started pacing. "Can we hear you?"

He nodded. _"Someday, someday, someday,"_ Gus sang the parts that Yuni may not get right. He hit all of the right notes.

"Yeah!" Yuni cheered.

"Excellent," Disco said. "Now we're ready."

Yuni and Gus went into the other room, stood over the microphones, then Disco started the music, and they both started singing. Now Disco was seriously impressed on how they sounded together. Outside of the TV Tower, Emi and Rage were walking by an electronic store, and they both heard Yuni's voice on her new song, and someone familiar.

"Is that Gus?" Rage asked.

"I think so," Emi answered. "Wow, they're really good together."

Alice was in the hallway eating her snack, and she was listening to Yuni's song. She heard the other person._ "Who is __that singing with her?"_ she wondered.

Jenny was riding on her motorcycle, listening to Yuni on her radio. When she came to a stoplight, she had to ask "Who is that singing with her?" she asked. "Is that Gus? I didn't know he could sing."

Akira and Sa-Ja were listening to Yuni and Gus on the radio at the mansion. They looked at each other, then at the radio.

"Is that Gus?" Sa-Ja asked.

"I think so," he answered. "Now she's singing with a boy. What is this world coming to?"

Sa-Ja laughed, and kissed him. "They're really cute together."

At the Revolution Park, Robo-Zukin and Concent Be-fU were listening to a nearby radio.

"Wow, Yuni and Gus are perfect together." R-Z said.

"You can say that again." Be-fU said.

After they got done with the song, they looked at each other.

"Whoa, that was so cool," Yuni said. "You're really amazing, Gus."

He smiled modestly. "My voice is alright."

"No," she protested. "You're voice is perfect. I know it is."

"Ha! Yuni and Gus, you're great!" Disco exclaimed with excitement. "Don't forget about the pool party t'night!"

"Yeah, I gotta go get ready." Yuni said.

Gus grabbed her hand. "See you tonight then?"

She sqeezed his hand. "Yeah, see you."

He let her go, and they went to their seperate houses to get ready for Disco's pool party. Disco started getting an idea for them.

"Maybe, they should sing at the party." he said.

The people who were invited went to their homes to find their swim gear for the pool party.

* * *

Another chapter's headed your way if I kick myself to work on it today, but alas........ *whines* I'm so lazy! *whines*


	6. Pool Party

Whoa! A super long chapter~

* * *

When Yuni and Gus were done singing, they went to their seperate homes to get their swim gear ready. After a long, three hours, Yuni found her purple bikini, and decided to change when she got to Disco's pool party. While she was getting her two favorite towels, she was humming to Taylor Swift's _Love Story_.

"Yuni,"

She stopped humming, and found Sa-Ja at her doorway. "What's up, Sa-Ja?"

"I heard your song today," she replied. "It was beautiful, and I heard Gus singing with you."

"You really liked it?"

"Yes, and I have a question."

_"Uh oh,"_ she thought. "About what?"

"When we all found you at the Step Zone Brigde, I saw Gus holding you. It has me wondering, how do you feel about him?"

"Uh....." she stopped and tried to find an easy way to express her feelings. "We were bestfriends back then, and he did stop me from falling into the water......... Sa-Ja, believe it or not, I'm in love with him. But..."

"You are worried about how it will effect your friendship with him, are you?"

She nodded. "It may change our friendship, but I'm afraid if I tell him, he'll hate me or he'll turn his back on me."

"Don't worry, Yuni. I am certain he feels the same way. I can see it in him, and I saw it when he held you close."

A flashback came back to her when those boys chased her, and when she woke up to find Rage and Gus at the Step Zone Bridge.

"But," Sa-Ja continued. "If he does not feel the same way, being a close friend is better than nothing. That is what is really important."

Yuni smiled. "Thanks, Sa-Ja."

"You are welcome."

When it was time to go, Yuni grabbed her stuff, and Sa-Ja volunteered to drop Yuni off at the party. When they arrived, they heard loud music coming from the backyard.

"Good luck and have fun." Sa-Ja said. "I'm going on another date with Akira."

Yuni giggled. "Go get him, kitty cat."

Sa-Ja made a cat growl noise. "Don't worry. I will."

Yuni got out of the car, watched Sa-Ja drive away, and then went inside to change into her bikini. Then she went outside, and found a lot of people.

_"Wow, the whole club must be here,"_ she thought. Her eyes lit up when she found her friends and Gus. "Hi, guys."

"Wassup, Yuni?" Gus greeted.

"We were beginning to worry you weren't coming." Emi said.

"Well, I came." Yuni said.

Rage looked back at the gate, and found an unexpected guest. "Well, look who's here."

They turned, and there faces gave a shocked expression. "Zero?" It was true. It was indeed Zero in his black swim trunks, and he wore a white long sleeve shirt.

"I'll be right back," Rage said. He went over to Zero. "Well, hello Zero."

Zero stopped, and glared at Rage. "What?"

"I didn't know you were into parties," he said. "And what up with the long sleeve shirt?"

"I'm not comfortable taking off my shirt."

"Oh, I get it," Rage's grin turned into a smirk. "You can't beat my muscle power." Rage grabbed the bottom of his shirt, and became shirtless. Girls nearby were squealing, and giggling behind their hands. "How ya like this girls?" More girls were giggling and blushing. He was even the envy of most guys.

"Emi, your boyfriend has lost it." Jenny said.

Emi hid her face behind her hands. "Oh, not again," she said. "He always brags about his muscles."

"There's my girl, Emi," Rage pointed. "I love you, Ems. You have the hottest guy here."

Disco walked over to Emi and the gang, and lowered his shades. "Emi, don't be embarrassed," he said. "I was like that, too when I was his age."

_"That's it,"_ Zero thought. While Rage was posing with his muscles in front of his new fangirls, Zero sneaked up behind him, and pushed Rage when he wasn't looking.

"Aaah!" he managed to say before falling into the water.

Emi, Yuni, and other people laughed at Rage as he fell into the pool. Even his own fangirls giggled. When Rage came out from underwater, he splashed Zero.

"You're gonna pay for that, you silver-headed nurse!" he yelled.

"Whatever," he said and walked away with Alice to get a drink with her.

"Geez," Gus said. "I'm glad I don't show off my muscles like that."

Yuni giggled. "That's just Rage," she said. "This isn't the first time he's ever done that."

Disco remembered his idea, so he went up to a stage, and turned on speakers. "May have your attention?" he asked over one of the microphones. Everyone looked over to Disco. "Thank you all for comin' tonight, and I have a special treat for everyone."

Gus raised an eye brow in question. _"What's he up to now?"_

"Ladies and gentlemen, please give a warm welcome to Yuni Verse, and Gus Mills who are gonna sing _I Thought I Lost You _tonight."

Everyone applaud for them. Rage and Emi were getting them to the stage. Jenny and Alice were laughing at them when they were trying to escape from singing while Zero shook his head as if he thought that they were crazy.

_"Disco, I'll get you for this!"_ Yuni thought. "Rage, Emi, let us go!"

"Let's just get through this, Yune," Gus whispered to her. "Then we can make a run for it if we mess up."

They went up the stage, and they had their seperate microphones. The music started, and Yuni had the first several parts of the song. Most of Yuni's fans were cheering for her. When Gus came in, the crowd started going wild.

"They're so perfect for each other." Rage said.

Emi looked over at him. "You knew about this?"

He shrugged. "He told me a few days ago how he felt about her."

"They really aren't so bad," Zero said. "While I was on break, I was listening to her on my radio and someone else who was singing with her."

"Gus is so talented," Alice said. "So not only he's a DJ, but he's also a dancer and a singer."

"They should start writing songs with each other." Jenny said.

"This is good for them," Bonnie said. "They really need to start dating."

Jenny nodded. "Oh, yeah."

Disco was watching them sing, and he was so impressed. "Way to go, Yuni and Gus!"

Yuni and Gus started looking at each other more often when they made it to their favorite part of their song.

_"I thought I lost you," _Yuni sang.

_"I thought I lost you, too,"_ Gus sang.

When the song ended, the crowd went wild. They bowed, and went to Emi and the gang. They told Yuni and Gus how great they were. Gus took off his shades, and put it with his stuff. They finally got to see his eyes. His eyes were the same color as Yuni's.

"Wanna go for a swim, Yuni?" he asked.

She nodded. "I'd love to."

He reached for her hand. Yuni looked at it, and at his face. She took his hand, and they jumped into the water. When they touched the bottom, they swimmed up to the surface. Yuni realized that they were from everyone else. Then Taylor Swift's song _Love Story _started playing. All of the couples started slow dancing. Disco decided to slow dance with Bonnie since she was alone.

"Would you like to dance?" Gus asked.

"Yes, I would like that." Yuni answered.

His arms wrapped around her waist, and her arms went around her shoulders. They weren't the only ones who were slow dancing in the water. Emi and Rage and other couples were in the pool, slow dancing. By surprise, Jenny was dancing with her twin brother. Zero and Alice were on dry land slow dancing.

When the song was getting half way over, he pulled Yuni into a hug. "Yuni, there's... something I need to tell you."

Yuni thought she knew was he was going to say to her. "Me, too, Gus. I think I feel the same way."

"I...think I'm in love with you."

She was silent for a moment. "I feel the same way with you, too."

He looked at her in her eyes. "You really feel that way about me?"

She nodded. "I've been crushing on you for a long time now," she said. Yuni started freaking out. "I was afraid to tell you, but I didn't have the courage to tell you because I thought you would-"

She was interrupted when he kissed her on the lips. Her eyes were wide open, but then they closed. He pulled away in seven seconds. She kissed him back, and when the song ended, they hugged once again.

When the party was over, they changed clothes in seperate rooms, and Gus walked Yuni home. Inside, PiX was watching Yuni and Gus coming for the porch, and she noticed that they were holding hands.

"Hey, Sa-Ja! Akira!" she called. "Yuni almost home, and Gus is holding her hand!"

"Oh, no." he moaned. "Now she's brought a boy home."

"Oh, now Akira." Sa-Ja said and took his hand.

They watched Yuni and Gus from inside. When they made it to the porch, he stopped and didn't let go of her hand.

Yuni looked up at him and smiled. "Thanks for walking me home, Gus."

"You're welcome." he said.

When she turned around, he grabbed both of her hands, and pulled her closer to him. She gasped as she was pulled into a kiss. PiX was vibrating with excitement, while Sa-Ja was giggling when Akira's face turned red. When Yuni and Gus pulled away from the kiss, he released her hands slowly, and started walking home. Before she went inside, she looked back at him, and saw that he was looking at her. They waved at each other, and Gus started walking off.

Inside, Yuni heard Akira moaning._ "I guess Akira saw that he kissed me."_ When she went inside, PiX was running around the house screaming "YUNI AND GUS KISSED!", and Sa-Ja hugged Yuni.

"Oh my God! Yuni, what happened to you?" Akira asked. "You're now a... teenager! It's worse now that you're kissing boys!"

"Oh, Akira honey," Sa-Ja said. "Calm down, will you?"

Yuni hugged Akira. "Don't worry," she said. "I'll always be your little actress, and you'll always be my bodyguard."

"Good, now go to bed."

She scoffed. "Can I at least call my mom and tell her about today?"

Akira sighed. "Alright, fine."

Yuni went up to her bedroom, called her mom on her cell phone, and she picked up on the first ring.

"Mom! Guess what?"

"What is it, sweetheart?"

Yuni told her mom about her new song, the party, and when Gus kissed her. When her mother squealed with joy, Yuni screamed. "Isn't that cool?"

"I'm so happy for you, Yuni, but," she said. "As long as you're careful, and you don't let him do anything to hurt you, it's okay that you can be with him."

"Thanks, Mom."

"Okay, sweetie. It's time that you get some sleep, okay? I love you, and hug PiX for me."

"I love you, too mom. Kiss dad for me."

After Yuni got done talking with her mom, she saw PiX on her bed with a sad face. "PiX, you okay?"

"PiX had a nightmare lastnight, and she's afraid to sleep alone."

Yuni smiled. "Wanna sleep with me?"

PiX grinned and hugged Yuni. "Yes."

When they both got ready for bed, they went to sleep on Yuni's bed.

* * *

How was that? I spent about two weeks on this chapter. What inspired me to write this chapter is because of the song LOVE STORY. Oh and I Thought I Lost You was sung by Miley Cyrus feat. John Travolta. I don't own these two songs, but another chapter's coming up~


End file.
